Queen of Hearts
by LoveRose
Summary: There's a new guy in school named Jason. Looks like he has his eyes on our very own Cornelia. Uhoh, what's she gonna do? Better than summary! C&C 4ever! No flames!
1. The New Guy

Hi guys! I totally hope this story will turn out to be a good one. Send in reviews, no flames! And by the way, this is DEFINETLEY CORNELIA AND CALEB, NO ONE ELSE WITH CORNELIA OR CALEB!

(Author of Walking in a WinterWonderland with You, and Under the Earth Guardian's Spell)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Alright, class, it's the time of the year to pick lab partners", Mrs. Lopez (Made it up) explained to her class. Cornelia, Will, and...well, was...Elyon were in that class, everyone else was in another class. Cornelia and Will made contact, and made a silent "You wanna be my partner?" question. They both giggled (I know, it's nothing like the show, but it's been a while now...). Everyonestarted chattering. "Don't get so confident, class. I'LL be picking your lab partners", Mrs. Lopez sat down on her chair. "What!", everyone exclaimed. "Yes, your behavior in every class has been horrible. So now, you are forced to work with the partner of my choice", she said. "Aw man!", people started complaining. Cornelia and Will shared sad glances. Cornelia sat behind Will. They had the usual 2-person desk like any science lab, but Cornelia's was empty, because Elyon was no longer there.

_Knock! Knock!_. Everyone turned their faces to the door. Mrs. Lopez got out of her seat and opened the door. "Um, yes hello, Miss. I'm-", a voice said. "Yes yes, you're in the right class. Come in", Mrs. Lopez stepped aside to let a person in. Everyone looked closely to see who it was. A boy with beautifulhazel eyes, and black long hair (what I mean by that is...not long enough to make a pony tail or anything, lol) came into the class. All the girls gasped. Cornelia made a "Whatever" face at Will, who shared the same face. "Besides, you already have Caleb", Will whispered and grinned. Cornelia smiled and blushed. They weren't together...yet, but she knew that the time would be soon.

"Class, this is Jason Jacaman", Mrs. Lopez introduced him. Jason smiled sweetly at everyone, but his gaze ended on Cornelia. He just stared at her...looking at the beautiful blond angel. "We were just about to assign lab partners, Mr. Jacaman", Mrs. Lopez put her hand on his shoulder. Jason looked up at her and smiled. _Driiiiiiing!_ The bell rang. "Well, I guess I'll pick next period. Dismissed to lunch!", everyone was already gathering their books and getting out of the class.

All the girls winked at Jason as they left the door. Jason just smiled nervously as they passed. Will passed the door and waved sweetly at Jason, "Welcome to Sheffield Institue". Jason smiled and waved back at her. Cornelia passed after Will, just smiling at Jason. She flipped her hair out of her eyes and followed Will to her own locker. "Um, wait!", Jason called out to Cornelia. Cornelia turned around. Jason walked up to her. "Hi", Cornelia smiled. "Hi", Jason also smiled. "Hey, where's your locker?", Jason asked as they both walked down the hall. "Right around the corner, you?", Cornelia replied. "Oh, me too", Jason smiled joyfully. "Cool", Cornelia walked around the corner with Jason (Jason was a little taller than her, ok?).

The girls were also at their lockers and saw Cornelia come to her locker with a boy opening the locker next to her (the girls' locker was next to Cornelia's, remember?). They raised their eyebrows as they put in their books in the lockers. "I'll see you later, ok Cornelia?", Jason turned pink. "Ok, sure. Bye, Jason", Cornelia closed her locker and waved sweetly at him. He smiled nervously and left the corner.

"Jason?", Irma raised her eyebrow. "Yeah, he's in our science class, right Will?", Cornelia put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, he'sa new guy. It totally looks like he has a thing for you, Corny", Will grinned. "I know, he's not so bad, but...", Cornelia blushed. "Yeah, yeah. You're already taken by!cough! Caleb !cough!", Hay Lin said. "Well not yet, but we all know what's gonna happen, right girls?", Taranee grinned. "Dang, Corny's got two guys following her, both very cute", Irma grinned. "Hey!", Cornelia glared. "Oh, sorry, but it's true. Who's it gonna be, Corny?", Irma appologized. "OoOoOh! Pressure!", Hay Lin laughed. "It's so obvious who Cornelia is gonna pick, right?", Taranee looked at Cornelia. Cornelia raised an eyebrow, "Of course! What would make you think I would change my mind?". "That's what I thought, now come on, I'm starving!", Hay Lin said. "Yeah, come on girls, let's go to the caffeteria", Will said. The girls started to walk towards the cafeteria, all but Cornelia.

Cornelia opened her locker and went through her books. She got out a little pink book from way behind. She looked around to see if anyone was there. She opened it, there was signatures in there, like Irma. She put:

_Hey Corny!_

_You know I'll always be there, rain or shine. Especially when we're teasing each other like usual. - Haha! Just kiddin', Corny. Luv ya tonz (as a friend, duh)._

_Kisses! Irma -_

Those kind of stuff, from all her friends and old ones. Right now, though, she turned through the pages. _Where is it? It's around here somewhere_, she thought. She stopped at one page:

_Cornelia,_

_You're one of the best people I've ever met, really. I've never met another girl like you, you're amazing. Never change, Earth Girl, because I wouldn't like any other Cornelia. I'll always be there, promise._

_Caleb_

There was also a mini picture of him in the corner. She got it and looked at it with a dreamy smile. There was also a necklace that he gave her for her birthday a year ago (it's not the one from Make A Birthday Wish, Cornelia. It's something else). She had it in the page, hanging, as a reminder to how much she loved him. She picked it up and placed it around her neck. She looked at it with a smile. "Cornelia?", she heard someone say. She quickly shut the book, put it in her locker and closed it. She turned around and saw Jason coming from the cafeteria doors.

"Oh, hi Jason", Cornelia waved nervously. "Are you ok? You haven't gone to lunch, your friends told me to look for you", Jason said. _Ugh, they're probably testing me for who I like better or something...it has Irma written all over it_, she thought. "Yeah, I'm fine, some of my papers fell, so I had to pick them up. I'm going to the cafeteria right now", Cornelia said as she began to walk towards the cafeteria. "Oh wow! That necklace is so beautiful, it doesn't even look like it's been made here! I didn't see you wear it before", Jason smiled as he looked at the beautiful necklace around her neck. "Oh, well, let's just say it reminds me of someone very special", Cornelia smiled dreamily to the doors in front of her, as she grabbed the beautiful emerald in her hand.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So much more than that! I totally promise. Send in reviews, no flames!


	2. Pressure

Hey! Hope you totally like this chapter, send in reviews no flames! Enjoy!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Alright, class, I have already decided who the partners will be", Mrs. Lopez announced as all her students arrived at the class. Jason stood next to Mrs. Lopez' desk. "Alright, here are the partners...", Mrs. Lopez went on and on, until it reached Cornelia's name. "Cornelia Hale...", Cornelia looked nervous, "...you will be paired with Jason Jacaman". Cornelia's heart quickend, _Oh no, this means trouble now_. "You can go sit next to Cornelia, Jason", Mrs. Lopez pointed to the empty seat next to Cornelia. Jason went to sit down next to her. Jason smiled at Cornelia, Cornelia smiled back. Will looked at Cornelia, _Poor Corny_.

Bla bla bla, all the way to Will Vandom. "Will Vandom...you will be paired up with Uriah", Mrs. Lopez announced. "What!", Will stood up. "Is there something wrong, Miss Vandom?", Mrs. Lopez had threatening eyes. Uriah grinned in his slouchy form. "Ugh, no Mrs. Lopez, I'm sorry", Will bowed her head in surrender. "Good, go sit next to Uriah", Mrs. Lopez pointed towards Uriah. "Hi, A+ ticket", Uriah whispered with an icy grin. "I'm not even smart (she is, but she gets C's and D's)! Don't expect me to do everything", Will complained to him. "Whatever, Wilma", Uriah laughed. "Ugh!", Will's face turned red with fury.

"Does she not like him?", Jason asked Cornelia. "He's the worst person to hang out with, don't even talk to him", Cornelia advised him. "You and Will seem to be good friends...", Jason said. "Yeah, we're best friends...", Cornelia responded. _That was, of course, after Elyon had no change in her mind that Phobos was evil..._. "Also the other girls, what are their names again?", Jason asked. "Haha! You ask too many questions", Cornelia laughed quietly. Jason smiled wide. "Their names are Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin", Cornelia finally responded. "There you go", Jason leaned back on his chair in a cool sort of fashion. Cornelia smiled at him.

"Your project will have to be to get together with your partner, and do a model of a working, human hand. Show all the muscels, bones, and joints. Label them as well. I expect to have an A+ material for all of you. You will present it in 2 weeks", Mrs. Lopez said.

**After School...**

The girls walked the school halls. "At least you didn't get stuck with Uriah", Will complained. "Will! Stop complaining, we heard you the first time", Taranee said. "Sorry,I just can't stand that boy", Will's hands turned into fists. "Whoa, easy girl", Irma touched Will's fists. Will's hands eased. "Good girl", Hay Lin smiled. "Yeah, you just have to stop worrying about it", Cornelia smiled at her.

"Hi Will", Matt said. He was walking in the opposite direction. "Hey, so are you still up to Friday night?", he stopped in front of her. "Of course, see ya then", Will put her hair to the back of her ear and smiled. "Great-", he gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, "-see ya then, bye Will". Matt waved before continuing to walk. "See, that totally beat the Uriah problem, now didn't it?", Irma giggled. "Yeah", Will blushed. "I'll catch up to you guys later", Hay Lin suddenly said. "Um, where are you going?", Taranee asked. "I'm gonna go see Eric practice b-ball. He looks so cute in a jersey", Hay Lin cooed. Everyone raised an eye brow and grinned. "Alright, see ya later, Hay", Irma waved.

"Hey wait! Does anyone wanna come with me? I don't wanna be a loner at a guy's practice", Hay Lin called to them. "Um...I guess I will", Cornelia stopped walking and went towards Hay Lin. "But don't you wanna see if Ca-", Taranee started. "Caleb isn't even here", Cornelia smiled. "And...you know this because?", Irma asked. "Because he told me yesterday. He said he was gonna go do something with the rebels today, he isn't coming back until tomorrow", Cornelia said. "Dang, he tells her everything, but he doesn't tell us a thing", Irma grinned and laughed. "Ok, bye guys!", Will waved at Hay Lin and Cornelia and left them with the girls.

"Alright, Cornelia, let's go", Hay Lin pointed to the gym door. They both walked into the gym and saw the boys practicing basket ball. They went to go sit down in the bleachers, watching the guys. Of course, Cornelia really didn't have anyone to look at. Hay Lin, on the contrary, was cheering for Eric like a cheerleader. Eric laughed and turned red as Hay Lin cheered for him.

"Calm down Hay Lin! Hahaha! You should really think of becoming a cheerleader", Cornelia laughed. "Ugh, and join the little pom-pom girly-girls that Irma hates, as if. Besides, I'd try out for the Eric-cheering squad!", Hay Lin giggled. "Of course, what else would you try out for? The Eric-swimming team, the Eric-gymnastics?", Cornelia raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Duh!", Hay Lin kept cheering and moving around. Cornelia laughed.

Suddenly, Jason came in with the same jersey every boy did. The guys stopped and clapped for Jason, who came in with them. Cornelia raised her eyebrows. "Alright, team, you guys remember Jason, right?", Eric said. "You go, team leader, I love you! Woo!", Hay Lin yelled. Eric smiled sheepily and waved at Hay Lin. "Of course we remember this b-ball master", a guy said and gave Jason a high-five. "B-ball master?", Cornelia whispered to herself. Hay Lin looked at her with confusion as well. "Thanks you guys", Jason laughed. "Let's play scimage while we wait for coach", Eric said. "Alright!", all the guys yelled.

They all picked their team and then Eric grabbed the ball. "Hey, Hay Lin! You wanna be the one to throw the ball up in the air to start us off?", Eric stretched the arm with the ball towards her. Hay Lin jumped up and ran over to them. Cornelia smiled. Eric passed her the ball. "Alrighty! Get in your positions! It's time to get down!", Hay Lin did a little dance as she went to the center of the basket ball court. "Dang, your girlfriend should be a cheerleader", a guy laughed. "That's exactly what Cornelia said!", Hay Lin said. "Told you", Cornelia said from the bleachers. "It's ok, I like Hay Lin when she's just a typical girl. My girlfriend", Eric hugged her. Hay Lin giggled softly. All the guys "aaw"ed at them.

Eric went to the center, with another boy at the other side. Hay Lin looked at both of them, and then threw the ball up. Eric got the ball and started dribbling. **(Alright, I'm not very good at describing all the moves in between, so I'm just gonna skip to where the game is tied, and Eric has the ball and is dribbling it to the basket)**. Boys surrounded him. Eric looked around, he passed it to a guy near the basket. Everyone else went to him. Before they could reach him though, he passed it back to Eric. Eric shot the ball, but a boy pushed him a little, causing the ball to hit the board behind it. Cornelia and Hay Lin gasped. Suddenly, Jason ran towards the basket, jumped up, and slam-dunked the ball into the basket.

"Wooooooooo!", everyone yelled. Cornelia stood up with Hay Lin and went over to the boys. "I guess the coach never showed up. We'll practice tomorrow, same time, alright guys?", Eric said. The boys nodded. Everyone started to leave the gym, Hay Lin started to walk with Eric, Cornelia went walking by herself though. "Cornelia!", Jason walked up to her. "Wow, Jason. I never thought you were, like, a basket ball king or something", Cornelia smiled. "Yeah, I was the head in my old school", Jason said proudly. "Hey, so Cornelia, when do you wanna meet for the science project?", Jason said. "I'm not sure, probably on Saturday. Is that ok with you?", Cornelia replied. _I wish I could just tell him that I like someone already, he's making it so hard! I don't wanna break his poor heart_, Cornelia thought. "Yeah, that's fine. So I'll see ya tomorrow, ok?", Jason smiled(Haha! and you know what it's like when a hotguy smiles at you, pressure! wink wink,haha!). Cornelia nodded. Jason waved and left.

Cornelia left the school and started walking home. _Poor Jason. He is really cute, but I think that Caleb is better...I just hope Caleb doesn't think it's something else. He's that jealous type of guy...so cute!_, Cornelia smiled as she thought of Caleb, her wonderful Caleb. He really did care for her, even though he wouldn't admit...well you know. Cornelia also loved him with all her heart, but Jason is just getting in the way. He is really cute, but Cornelia's thoughts were puzzled at the same time.

"Cornelia!", she heard a familar voice from behind. She turned to see Caleb walking up to her. "Caleb? I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow", Cornelia's face lit up. "The rebels told me that I could take a break, they say I've been working too hard", Caleb was right in front of Cornelia. Cornelia and Caleb started walking side-by-side. "Well, you really have been working hard. I don't even get to see you as much any more. You're always going to Meridean", Cornelia smiled. "Yeah, I'm sorry. Too many things with the coronation and all", Caleb replied.

Cornelia and Caleb stopped in front of her house, "Ok, well, are you gonna go to Meridean any time soon?". "No, I'm gonna stay here for a while", Caleb smiled. "Good, so I'll see you tomorrow, ok?", Cornelia smiled. Caleb nodded, "And I...never mind". "What?", Cornelia stood in front of him. "I'll tell you tomorrow", Caleb smiled sweetly. "Why not now?", Cornelia put her hands on her hips. "Because, I don't wanna tell you", Caleb put his hands on his hips, mocking her in a playfull way. "Oh fine, but you better not forget, cause then I'm gonna be stalking you", Cornelia laughed as she said that. _Like I never don't stalk him_. "Ok, ok, I promise I won't forget", Caleb put his hands on his sides again. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow", Cornelia waved. Caleb gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Bye Cornelia". Cornelia gasped and felt her cheeks getting red. He waved and started walking. Cornelia put a dreamy smile and blushed red. She skipped into the her apartment.

"Who's he?", Jason said to himself. He was standing in the bushes near Cornelia's apartment. "Whoever he is, he'd better know that I saw Cornelia first", Jason smiled to himself and crossed his arms proudly.

"I wonder what Corny's doing right now?", Irma said to Will and Taranee. "Why are you wondering that now?", Taranee asked, smiling. "Well, cause she has the pressure of two hot guys following her", Irma grinned. "Hot? Irma?", Will grinned. "Oh come on, you gotta admit that Jason is pretty hot", Irma shrugged and smiled. The girls nodded inagreement, "Cornelia sure is lucky", Will said. "Well, sorta. She also has Caleb. I would hate to be in that sort of situation", Taranee said. "I wonder what's gonna happen?", Irma smiled.

"I think it's mostl likely to be Caleb, though. You can totally tell the sparks between them", Will said. "Yeah, like you and Matt", Irma grinned. "Yeah, Will!", Taranne laughed. "Oh whatever", Will blushed. "Oh come on! You got a hot date with Matt on Friday, don't tell me that isn't romantic", Irma laughed. "Yeah, Will, Matt loves you alot", Taranee said. "Yeah, I love him too", Will cooed. "Aaaw!", Taranee and Irma giggled. "And besides Taranee and lover-boy Nigel, what about you, Irma?", Will asked as she grinned at Taranee. "Well, there's this guy in my class...", Irma put her hands behind her back. "Oh! It's that guy! What's his name...Oh yeah! Nathan, right?", Taranee said. "Yeah", Irma blushed. "Dang, this is comin out good", Will said.

"I wonder what's it gonna be for Cornelia, though", Taranee said. They walked down the side walk, and thought about the outcomes...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I'm so glad you guys liked this! I'm so gonna write more now, haha! Send in reviews, no flames!


	3. The Guardian's Ghosts

Hiya! Thank you reviewers, you're great! I hope that this story is as succesful as my other ones. Send in reviews no flames! Don't forget to review...but no flames, lol. Enjoy!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next day was a Saturday. Cornelia was already awake, and was eating breakfast. _Ring!Ring!_, Cornelia's cell phone rang. She picked it up and didn't recongize the phone number. Cornelia put it on her ear, "Hello?"..."Oh, hi Jason. How did you get my cell phone number?"..."Oooh, ok"..."Probably later today, cause I'm gonna go meet with my friends right now"..."Uh-huh"..."Yeah, 4 is good"..."Ok, bye". Cornelia hung up.

"Who was that, Cornelia?", Mrs. Hale asked as she sat down on the table with her coffee mug. "It's this new boy in school", Cornelia started as she went back to the table to eat her pancakes. "A boy?", Lillian grinned. "It's not like that, you monkey! We were paired to do this weirdo science project. I told him that if he wanted we could meet today", Cornelia replied to her annoying little sister. "You could tell your little friend to do your project here, Cornelia. It would be so interesting to meet someone new", Mrs. Hale smiled. "Um...ok, I guess. Well mom-", Cornelia got up, "-I'm gonna go to Irma's house to meet with the other girls, ok?". "Alright dear", Mrs. Hale gave her a kiss on the cheek. Cornelia waved and left the door.

Cornelia walked and walked until she reached Irma's house. She rang the doorbell and waited for them to open the door. Irma opened the door with the phone in her ear, "Uh-huh, that's two peperoni and extra cheese, and one with jalapenos". Cornelia entered to Irma's house. Irma closed the door and hung up, "Hi Corny!". Irma gave her a hug. "Uh, hi?", Cornelia hugged back confusingly. "Pizza should be here in 30 minutes, or something", Irma said as she put the phone down on the kitchen counter.

Will, Taranee, Hay Lin, and Caleb were at the table talking away. "Oh, Cornelia's here", Hay Lin smiled. "Hi Cornelia", everyone said. "Uh, hi", Cornelia smiled and laughed silently. "Something's different about you today", Hay Lin got up and inspected Cornelia. "Nothing's wrong, Hay Lin", Cornelia shook her head. "Let me guess-", Hay Lin looked at her face, and then grinned, "-you gotta do the project with Jason at 4, right?". "Hay Lin...how did you know that?", Cornelia looked weirded out. "I have special powers, just like my grandma, to feel the emotions of others...plus, I've known you since forever!", Hay Lin squinted and laughed her head off. So did everyone else, even Cornelia.

"Hey so, who's this Jason guy?", Caleb asked. "He's this new boy at school...he's in Cornelia's and Will's class", Taranee explained. "And Cornelia has to do a...project with him?", Caleb got a confused face. "For our science project, we were paired in partners to do a science experiment...Cornelia got paired up with Jason...I got stuck with Uriah", Will frowned. "Poor Will", Irma said. Cornelia and Irma went to sit on the counter.

Caleb had a serious face, _Jason, huh? I don't like the looks of this...what if he likes Cornelia...what if she likes him! I have to find out...but I hope my thoughts are wrong_. "Dude, nothing is going on with Cornelia and Jason", Taranee whispered to Caleb. "What do you mean? I wasn't thinking that", Caleb whispered back. "I can read thoughts, remember (gotta read the books, Taranee can read thoughts...so cool)?", Taranee grinned. "Ugh, right", Caleb made a face.

"Now what?", Hay Lin asked. "Ah!", Cornelia shrieked shortly. Everyone looked at her, her phone started to vibrate. They made a face. "What? Hasn't that ever happened to you?", Cornelia defended and opened the cell phone. "Hello?"..."Hi, Jason". Everyone raised their eybrows, _Ugh! Back off Jason!_, Caleb thought with anger..."Um...I guess, are you sure?"..."Ok, I'll be right there, bye". Cornelia hung up, "I have to go, you guys". "Why?", Caleb said. Irma, Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin grinned at him. Caleb turned red. "Jason wants me to go to his house to do his project right now", Cornelia said. "Do you even know where he lives?", Will asked. "Yeah, he lives two houses after mine", Cornelia said. "Dang!", Irma said."Yeah, scary", Cornelia said, she got off the counter and walked towards the door. "See you guys later, bye!", Cornelia waved. Everyone also waved to her. Cornelia opened the door and left.

"I...uh...have to go too", Caleb stood up. "Go where?", Hay Lin asked. "To...Meridean", Caleb said. "Meridean? Didn't you say that Aldarn told you to take a break", Taranee asked. "Yes...but I'm going anyway", Caleb said quickly. There was silence. "No you're not!", Taranee stood up with a grin on her face. "I just read your thoughts!", Taranee laughed. "TARANEE!", Caleb exclaimed with anger. "He's actually going to spy on Cornelia and Jason", Taranee smiled. "Oooooh!", everyone giggled. "Taranee, you're so awsome", Irma got off the counter and held out her hand for a high-five. Taranee gave her a high-five. Caleb crossed his arms. "Don't worry, Caleb. We totally understand. We can help you spy!", Hay Lin jumped up. "Um...", Caleb looked around. "Yeah, it'll be fun", Irma grinned. "Oh, fine, whatever", Caleb finally gave in. "Alright! Let's do this girls!", Will laughed.

Everyone went outside and looked at Cornelia's blond hair moving side to side as she walked. "Ok, there she is, let's sneak quietly so she won't see us", Irma said. "Or-", Will took out the Heart of Candracar, "-we could turn invisible". "Ugh, why didn't you mention that before!", Hay Lin laughed. The Heart of Candracar let out hot pink rays, turning the girls and Caleb invisible. "This is so cool!", Irma giggled. "Yeah, but we gotta go now. Cornelia's moving fast", Taranee pointed. They started to run quietly towards Cornelia. Will was in front, but didn't see Cornelia right in front of her. She gave a sudden hault, but it was so sudden that the others crashed into her. Cornelia almost fell, "Hey watch-", Cornelia turned back and stared into thin air. No car was passing, and no person was walking except for her. Cornelia's hands started to tremble. "Who's there?", she said. She backed up and then started to run. "Nice going, you guys", Will said. "Sorry!", everyone whispered.

They ran, cautiously, after Cornelia. When they saw Cornelia's blond hair again, they saw that she we as walking again. She went up the few pair of stairs on knocked on the door. Jason opened the door, Cornelia and Jason started to laugh. "Ok, now's our chance, let's go!", Will whispered. The gang ran quietly next to Cornelia. "Well, Miss Hale, come on it", Jason stepped aside to let her in. _Oh no! If we go in first, they're gonna feel us. If we go second, Jason will slam the door on our faces...umm!_, Hay Lin thought. Hay Lin grabbed a penny from the ground, walked behind Cornelia, and threw it at her. "Ow!", Cornelia rubbed her head and looked back. The gang went inside. "Nice thinking, Hay Lin", Taranee said. "Thanks", Hay Lin giggled.

Just at that moment, Jason and Cornelia went inside. "You sure you're ok?", Jason asked. "Yeah, I'm fine", Cornelia assured. "Ok, so anyway, my dad and I went over to buy the materials we need...", Jason led Cornelia into the big kitchen. "Wow, nice kitchen", Cornelia looked around. "Haha! Thank you", Jason laughed briefly. Caleb felt like punching him then and there, but he couldn't; he knew it wouldn't be right...and besides, he would scare his true love because something invisible hit him.

"Ok, Caleb, so far so good. Just make sure you keep quiet", HayLinwhispered to Caleb. Only they could see each other, no one else could. "Yeah, we just gotta- _Driiiiiiing! Driiiiiing!",_Irma's phone rang really loud.Irma reacted quickly and tried to cover it. "What was that?", Cornelia said frightend. Jason also turned back.Irma bit her lip, the phone was still ringing under her hand. Jason went into the living room, where the noise was coming from, and stood in the center. "My dad isn't supposed to be here until 8...and my mom is out of town", Jason explained. Cornelia walked slowly towards Jason. "Are you sure? Don't you have any brothers or sisters?", Cornelia whispered. "One little brother, Sora, he's 6 years old. But he's with my dad for "Bring your son to work day". I didn't wanna go cause I told him we were doing the project", Jason explained.

Finally, Irma's phone stopped.Irma sighed quietly.Will felt a frighened hand touch her shoulder. Will saw that Taranee poked her, but didn't keep her eyes away from her feet. She looked scared. "What is it, Taranee?", Will whispered. Taranee's shivering hand pointed to her feet. Will looked down to see a spider crawling up her feet. "No no no, Taranee. Don't look down. Just stay calm", Will grabbed her shoulders. Taranee whimpered silently. The gang also looked and bit their lips. Taranee was shaking, she hated spiders so much.

"Jason!", Cornelia held on to his arm. Jason turned red. "Look at that spider! It's crawling up on nothing!", Cornelia paniced. Caleb turned red with fury, _I'm the only one that Cornelia holds on to, pal! Back off!_. Caleb wanted to stomp, but he walked towards Taranee. With his foot, he got it off her leg and dragged it (with his foot) somewhere else. Taranee sighed with relief. Cornelia's face went blank. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!", Cornelia screamed and went through the door. Jason also shrieked and went with her. He locked the door, leaving the others inside.

"Ugh, the spider ruined it", Irma groaned. Will turned them visible again. They all saw Caleb's mad face, "It's all the stupid spider's fault! Now Jason thinks Cornelia is into him...is she?". Caleb looked like he was really hurt. "Of course not! Caleb, just met him 2 days ago. And you and Cornelia have known each other for months now. 2. Cornelia hasn't mentioned him, ever! We had a slumber party yesterday, and...I'm not supposed to say this, but...all she talked about was you", Hay Lin said. "Me?", Caleb's face lit up a little. "Yes! She always talks about how she would love to spend the rest of her life with you, and how brave you are, and bla bla bla, she never stops yapping", Irma said. She put her hands on her hips. Caleb sighed in relief, "Did she really say all those things? Does she really...want to be with me for the rest of her life?". "She sure looked like she meant it", Will grinned.

"Hey, so who called you anyway, Irma?", Hay Lin asked. Irma got her cell phone, "Oh no! The pizza! We forgot all about it". Everyone groaned. "We've got bigger problems. We're stuck in here!", Taranee tried to open the door. "Is Cornelia still outside with Jason?", Hay Lin asked. Taranee poked her head and looked out the window. "They're looking the other way. It looks like Jason is on his cell phone", Taranee bit her lip. "How are we going to get out now! My dad is probably gonna show up. If he sees that I'm not home, I'm gonna go bye-bye!", Irma shook her head in grief and frustration. "Wait, no we don't", Will smiled. "You know how Jason has a little brother? We could call his cell phone, and say that it was only him", Will explained. "But, we don't know his number", Taranee said. "But Cornelia does", Will picked up Cornelia's cellphone that she left on the counter. The gang smiled wide.

"Ok, since none of us have deep voices...", Will looked at Caleb like the rest. "Oh come on! I'm not gonna pretend to be a little boy!", Caleb complained.

**50 seconds later...**

"I cannot believe I'm gonna pretend to be a little boy", Caleb crossed his arms. "Ok, we're dialing the number, ok? Just say whatever I write down (cause they were gonna put it on speaker)", Will put Cornelia's cell phone on the counter and pressed Jason's number. The girls huddled up. Will had a paper and pen, Caleb cleared his throat, and the girls looked giggly.

"Hello?", Jason said. Will wrote something down. Caleb read it, "Jason, I'm scared. I'm at home cause dad left me here 2 hours ago, and I was taking a nap, and I heard someone scream", Caleb really DID sound like a 6 year old. "Sora? Why are you calling from Cornelia's cell phone?", Jason asked. Will quckly wrote down something. Caleb read, "Who's Cornelia? I just found this phone when I came to the kitchen. Where are you?". "Um...I'm right outside the house. It was Cornelia who screamed, she got a little scared because she...saw a bug", Jason said quickly. "You're at home, right Sora?", Jason asked. "Guys, Jason is looking at the door! I think he's gonna come it", Taranee whispered loudly. Will wrote down on her paper. Caleb read, "No, I'm with dad. I started to run to his office. I saw the phone and I called you from there". "So you took Cornelia's phone?", Jason asked.

Will was getting herself tangled in a knot of lies, but kept writing. Caleb read, "Yeah, sorry". "Sora! Ugh, oh fine, pass dad to me", Jason said. Will's eyes turned wide with an idea, she began to read. Caleb read, "I'm actually at home already...?". Caleb looked confused at her. Will took out the Heart of Candracar. She quickly ran towards the living room, got a picture of a little boy with red/brown hair and green eyes...Sora. She focused on it, and stretched out the hand with the Heart of Candracar. An astrol drop of Jason's little brother appeared. The girls and Caleb went over there. "Sora?", they heard Jason ask. "He's coming inside!", Taranee said. Will made them invisible, "He's programmed to know everything that was going on, give him the cell phone!", Will ordered. Caleb passed the astrol Sora the pink and green phone.

Jason came in to see his little brother with the cell phone. "Dang, Sora, you're really confusing", Jason said. Cornelia came in as well. "Are you sure the ghosts are gone?", Cornelia asked, looking around. "Yeah, I mean, Sora is ok. So I thnk it's fine", Jason smiled. "Who are you?", Sora asked. Will bit her lip, _Except he doesn't know what his big brother looks like!_ "Haha! Whatever Sora", Jason moved his hair around playfully. "No seriously", Sora asked. Jason backed up. "He's not usually like this, Cornelia, I don't know what's wrong with him", Jason said. Cornelia's eyes went wide, and then became furious. "Jason, I'd like to have a chat with your brother, do you mind?", Cornelia's eyes never left Sora's. "Um...ok", Jason went upstairs and closed his door.

Cornelia went next to him. "Hi! You must be Cornelia", Sora smiled. Cornelia put her hand through his stomach, his image disappeared, "Just as I thought; and astrol drop. Alright, you guys, where are you?", Cornelia crossed her arms. Will and the rest suddenly appeared in front of her. "What are you doing here?...Wait, don't tell me you were the ghosts", Cornelia said. "Yeah...we were", Hay Lin said. "Why were you spying on me? You scared the heck out of me", Cornelia put her hands on her hips. "We didn't mean it, Cornelia! Honest. Jason was just-", Taranee looked at Caleb, "-a little too friendly. He really likes you". "Yeah...", Cornelia's face looked frustrated. Irma looked at Caleb and back at Cornelia, "And...you don't like him right?". "No", Cornelia said seriously. _Ok, so she's not lying. The girls were right_, Caleb thought with a smile.

"Cornelia? Are you done?", Jason asked faintly. "You guys better go, before he sees you", Cornelia smiled. The girls changed back and ran out the door. Caleb ran after them, but stopped to look at Cornelia from the door. Cornelia smiled longingly. Caleb stretched his arm towards her, but then smiled and ran after the girls. "Cornelia? Hey where'd my little brother go?", Jason came down from the stairs. "He said that he was gonna go back to your dad's office. He said that he'll see you later", Cornelia smiled. "Oh, alright then. It's gettng late, don't you think we should finish this on Monday or something?",Jason asked sweetly. "Yeah, you're right. We'll start this later, but this time, at my house", Cornelia laughed silently. "Yeah, that'd be a good idea", Jason blushed. "Alright, then I'll see you on Monday, ok?", Cornelia stopped on her way to the door. "Ok, bye Cornelia", Jason waved sweetly. Cornelia smiled and left the door.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I hope you liked this chappie! There's more to come. Send in reviews no flames!


	4. We're Off To Infinate City

Hi! What's up, guys? I'm super glad that you guys liked this story! I'm actually thinking of what the ending to be right now...hmmm...gonna be so hard to find the right idea. Well anyway, plz send in reviews, no flames! Hope to here from you soon, enjoy!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next day, Will took a stroll down the Heatherfield park. She and her friends were going to Meridean to help the rebels later that day, so she wanted to relax as much as possible. "Will!", she saw Matt stand up from the bench and wave. Will smiled and walked towards him. "Hi Matt. What are you doing here?", Will hugged him. "I was working at my grandfather's pet shop, but I got really tired. My grandpa told me to take a break. I really like coming here, and I like it better now that you're here", Matt hugged her, too. "Well, I'm glad I came, too", Will let go and smiled at him.

"Hey, so, I was at the mall yesterday...", Matt started. "Yeah?", Will smiled confusingly. "And I saw this new store...", Matt laughed silently. "Yeah?", Will's eyes gleamed. "And guess what I got?", Matt grinned. "I don't know. What did you get?", Will smiled wide. Matt went to get something behind the bench, and showed it to Will. It was the most big and adorable pink and green frog ever! It had big and cute eyes and it had a cute blue jumper. Best of all, its pink hands held a piece of thick yet soft mat that had her name on it. "Oh my goodness!", Will exclaimed and clasped her hands on her cheeks. "I knew you'd like it. I picked it out just for you, Will", Matt extended his arms to give her the frog. Will took it from his hands gently and observed the beautiful frog in her hands. Will and Matt leaned in closer and closer, _Ring!_. "Oh, curse my horribly timing cell phone!", Will groaned. Will took it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"..."Irma, you have the worst timing, did anyone ever tell you that?". Matt smiled, _Yup, that's my Will_..."Yes, but that's supposed to be till later"..."All of you?"..."Ok, I'll be right there. At the Silver Dragon, right?"..."Ok yeah, bye". Will hung up and put the cell phone back in her pocket. "I'm so sorry, Matt", Will put a guilty face. "It's alright, Will. Guardian time, or what?", Matt smiled. "Yeah, Caleb says that it would be best to go help the rebels get into the castle right now", Will swung her hands in defeat. "I wish I could go, but I have to go with my grandfather in a few minutes", Matt gave her the sweetest smile he had. Will blushed. "Hey but-", Matt kissed her quickly but lovingly, "-I'll see you later, right?". "Count on it. Thank you for the froggie", Will was stunned but smiled wide. "Of course, my little froggie", Matt touched her nose quickly with his index finger. Will giggled. "Now go, your friends need you", Matt put his hands in his pockets, acting smooth. Will waved and ran towards the her house to drop off her froggie.

She went up the elevator to her apartment's floor and opened the door. Her mom, of course, wasn't home yet. She went into her room and placed the froggie on top of her pillow. "Perfect", Will patted its little head and ran to the Silver Dragon.

She panted as she opened the door to the Silver Dragon. There was, as usual, a lot of customers ordering and eating their foods. She walked in casually and went into the kitchen. "Oh, hello, Mr. Lin. Do you know where Hay Lin is?", Will asked Hay Lin's dad. He waved and pointed to the door upstairs...leading to their house. "Thank you", Will climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door. Hay Lin opened the door, "Yay! Will's here, come in", Hay Lin stepped aside. Will entered the house and into her room, with all of her friends. "Alrighty, we need the Heart to find a portal", Irma handed Will the map.

Will took it and put it on the table near Hay Lin's bed. Hay Lin entered the room and closed it. Will took out the Heart of Candracar and hovered it over the map. 2 X's appeared on the map. "Look, this one is right here next to the restaurant...how could I have not noticed it", Will smiled. "Ok, well then, let's go", Taranee said. The girls and Caleb ran out the Silver Dragon and onto the alley with the portal. They went out through the front door because the other one was locked.

"Cornelia?", Cornelia stopped in her tracks, so did everyone else. "Jason...hi", Cornelia smiled nervously. "Hi...Jason", the girls said. "Yeah, you remember Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin", Cornelia said. "Yeah, but who's he?", Jason looked at Caleb. Caleb walked next to Cornelia. Jason extended his arm, Caleb hesitatingly shook it, "Pleased...to meet you". Caleb threatening eyes. Jason, who was younger and smaller in muscels and size, didn't even care. His eyes didn't show fear, he also had threatening eyes! _That's the same guy I saw with Cornelia_, Jason thought.

"So...Jason...I hear that you're new around here, huh?", Caleb stepped back, next to Cornelia. "Um...yeah, actually", Jason had a serious face. "I've never seen Jason so serious", Will whispered to Taranee. "You've only seen him for 2 days", Taranee whispered back. "I know, but everytimeI see him, he always has a...smiling face", Will whispered. Taranee's eyebrows shot up. "Jason, can we talk later? We have to go somewhere", Irma said suddenly. "Um...sure. I'll see you later, ok Cornelia?", Jason smiled. Cornelia nodded and waved slightly. Caleb's face fell serious. Jason gave him a glare and started to walk away. _Ugh! The nerve of that boy. He doesn't deserve someone like Cornelia_, Caleb thought.

"Is Jason stalking me or what?", Cornelia closed her eyes in frustration. She felt a gentle and strong hand touch her shoulder. She looked up to see a smiling Caleb. "It's ok, you shouldn't worry about him now", Caleb said gently. The girls had already walked to the alley. "I guess you're right, Caleb. What's there to worry about, anyway", Cornelia smiled back. Her heart beat faster and she had butterflies in her stomach. "Yeah, Jason has nothing to do with it. Now come on, let's go to Meridean", Caleb said. "Yeah, let's go", Cornelia breathed and walked with Caleb to the alley with the girls.

"Alright, you all ready?", Will asked. The girls nodded. The Heart of Candracar emerged from her body and onto her palm, "Guardians unite!". A hot pink, blue, orange, green, and silver teardrop went to swirl around the girls. Their clothes were replaced by amazing blue and turqouise outfits and wings. Their bones expanded, their muscels grew stronger, and their body became curvier.

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

Cornelia held Caleb as they flew into the portal. "Ok, so where to, Caleb?", Will asked. "The Infinate City", Caleb replied. The girls flew a little lower, so they won't be seen. After a while, they landed in a junk yard. Caleb went over to a barrel, opened the door and went down the stairs. The girls followed him. Hay Lin closed the door slowly, being the last one. They walked and walked until they saw Vathek sitting down in a chair. "Welcome, friends", he smiled. Caleb smiled as well. Vathek nodded and let them in. They walked in to the gigantic room where all the rebels were in a circle around the working table.

"Hey look! Caleb and the Guardians!", a rebel exclaimed. The rebels made an entrance for them to go to the table with Aldarn. "Aldarn, it's good to see you all are ok", Caleb smiled. "We're fine, good to see you too", Aldarn laughed. "So, what are the plans to go into the castle?", Will asked, the guardians behind her. The rebels made the circle wider, giving them some breathing air. "We're not sure yet. The last time, we sent a few rebels to infultrate the castle. It was impossible, though, there wasFlappers everywhere", Aldarn explained. "Flappers?", Taranee asked with a little hint of fear in her voice. "Flappers are enourmous creatures that guard anything they are told. As for what I've heard, they're undefeatable", Caleb said. "Oh...I was afraid you'd say that", Taranee quivered.

"So how are we going to get into the castle?", Cornelia asked. Caleb looked at the confused yet determined Cornelia. "...I got it!", Caleb said. "What?", Aldarn asked. "We could dig! We just need the exact coordinates to be under the castle", Cale explained. "Yeah! And the Earth Guardian can help us!", a rebel said. "Yeah, Corny's awsome at digging", Hay Lin smiled. "Right", Cornelia crossed her arms and smiled. "So are you willing to do this?", Aldarn asked Cornelia. "Of course, just tell me where to go", Cornelia grinned. Caleb admired her determination...in fact, he admired everything about her.

"Alright! Now, who's really good at math?", Irma put her hands on her hips and smirked. "Taranee", the girls looked at Taranee. "Oh fine, but I'm gonna need help", Taranee said. "Well, I'm not a math wiz, but I'll help", Hay Lin said. "Ok, so while you're doing that, we'll figure out how to do this as quietly as possible", Caleb said. Hay Lin and Taranee nodded and went out of the Infinate City.

"Ok, so Cornelia, try moving that piece of the wall as quietly as possible", Aldarn pointed to a rocky wall. "Ok", Cornelia went towards it and stretched her arms in front of her. Green magic shot out from her finger tips. The rock didn't make a sound, it just started to move. Cornelia slowly placed it on the ground. "Wow, you've been practicing", Taranee clapped. The rebels also clapped. Cornelia got flushed and rubbed her arm.

"That'll do perfect! Now all we need is for Taranee and Hay Lin to come back to tell us the direct cooridinates", Caleb said. They suddenly felt shaky as the roof started to shake. The rumble was miles away, though. "What was that?", Aldarn asked as he held on to the table. The shaking stopped. "I'm guessing it's Taranee and Hay Lin", Irma said, standing up straight. A few seconds later, Hay Lin and Taranee came back to the Infinate City with messy hair. "Sorry! That was our fault, but we got the coordinates", Taranee breathed. "Yeah, we got a wild hair day! Hahaha! And it totally wasn't my fault", Hay Lin giggled breathlessly. "Ok, well at least you got the coordinates", Will said.

Taranee and Hay Lin joined their friends at the table. Taranee opened her palms and fire hovered. It began to make a big form of the castle and where the Infinate City was. "Alright, we're about 2 miles from the castle. What we can do is walk at least a mile to the big bushes here-", Taranee's fire made little guardians flying to the bushes and hiding, "-then we can have Cornelia dig under from there". The Cornelia figure made a whold underground as the guardians followed. "I've coordinated the exact location to the underground storage. That way, we won't be seen", Taranee sent her fire away. "That's a great idea", Aldarn smiled. "But there's a problem. Cornelia, you have to be very strong and focus completely on this", Taranee explained with seriousness to Cornelia. "You know, it's not so hard to move a rock", Cornelia raised her eyebrow. "The rock underground is some kind of diamond, Hay Lin and I tried to destroy it, but we couldn't...that's what caused the earthquake", Taranee smiled nervoulsy. "So you gott abe strong, Corny! You can do it", Hay Lin jumped up. "Yeah, Cornelia, you're one of the strongest in power", Will said. Cornelia nodded.

"Alright, everything is falling into place. Now all we need is the strategy for the rebel places and moves", Caleb announced. The rebels came close to see the plans that they had to go into the castle...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was sorta short, but I hope you guys liked it anyway! Plz send in reviews, no flames! Next ch. coming up soon!


	5. Hallucinations

I was gonna do this chapter yesterday, but my computer wouldn't let me upload the file to fanfiction. Until today, duh. Haha! Hope you like it. Send in tonz of reviews, no flames!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Miss Will?", Aldarn asked. Will looked up. All the girls had messy hair and were tired. "I think that we should continue this tomorrow. You girls look very tired, and we're going to need your full strength. Especially Cornelia", Aldarn said. Will looked blank. "Yeah, Will. Our parents might be worried about us already. It's 11 p.m. on Earth!", Irma exclaimed. "Besides, it's a school night", Taranee yawned. "Alright. We'll come back tomorrow", Will whispered. The girls waved to the rebels and flew up the stairs. "Hey, wait!", Caleb ran up the stairs.

The girls flew up into the Meridean sky. "Cornelia!", she heard Caleb scream from below. "I'll see you guys later, ok?", Cornelia hovered. "Ok, be careful. And once you get to Earth, you will turn into your human self again", Will said Cornelia nodded and flew down back with Caleb. "Yeah?", Cornelia said with a sleepy face. "Cornelia, I just wanted to say...you should be careful with that Jason guy", Caleb said with a serious face. Cornelia smiled weakily. She brought her arms up and hugged him slightly, "Thanks for caring, Caleb. You're the best". Caleb hugged her slightly too. He didn't want to hurt her since she was fragile and weak right now. Cornelia looked at his passionate face and smiled. "I'll come back tomorrow, Caleb", Cornelia whispered. "Be safe, Cornelia", Caleb smiled back. Cornelia flew up and into the portal, leaving a smiling Caleb on the ground.

When Cornelia went through the portal she fell to the floor because she went through flying. "Ow!", Cornelia groaned. The portal disappeared. Cornelia closed her eyes, _Ow. This hurts a lot, but I can't get up...I'm too...sleepy_. "Get...up Cornelia. Don't give up", Cornelia said to herself. With her hands, she slowly and weakily lifted her body, like doing a push-up. "Ugh!", she groaned loudly. Cornelia hesitatingly got up on her feet. She looked at her hands. They were scratched badly and had a little bit of blood. Her cheek also hurt a little, so mabye she got hurt there too. Her knees were also scraped and a little bloody. "Perfect", Cornelia whispered in grief and frustration. "If only there was some kind of healing spell", Cornelia whispered as she began to walk slowly to her apartment.

It seemed as if she saw no cars, no people, nothing except the path in front of her. She went through the gates and opened the door. Everything was dark and quiet. She slowly and painfully went up the stairs to her room. She closed the door behind her and went into her bathroom. "All because I was so careless", Cornelia looked at herself in the mirror. Yes, her cheek was badly scraped and (again) a little bloody. She got the first-aid kit weakly and disinfected the scrapes and washed the blood. "So...weak...gotta go...to sleep", Cornelia dragged her feet to her bed. She collapsed on the bed, clothes and all.

Lilian suddenly came into Cornelia's room rubbing her eyes. "Huh? Cornelia?", Lilian asked sleepily. Cornelia was too asleep to answer her little sister. Lilian opened the covers from the side Cornelia's body wasn't on, and rolled her to the open side. She put her head on the pillow and covered her with the covers (aaw! I wanted to make her little sister nice for a change). "What happened to her?", Lillian looked at the scrape on her cheek. Lilian shrugged and went back to her room.

**The Next Morning...**

Cornelia fluttered her eyes opened. "Huh?", she whispered. She got out of bed and stretched. She went to her bathroom and saw that she had the scrapes everywhere. "Oh, so that wasn't a dream", Cornelia said. She got her pink towel and went in the shower. Cornelia cringed as the hot water sizzled on her scrapes. "Ok, now I'm totally awake", Cornelia whispered.

After an hour, she got out and dressed herself in a pink turtle neck (it was cold) and a long green skirt. She combed her hair and looked at the scrape on her cheek. "I can't go out with this on my cheek. People will get suspicious...especially mom", Cornelia said to herself. She opened her drawer and got out a cream called, "Disappear". She put it on her cheek, hands, and knees. "Ok, you can still see it, but it's not as noticable", Cornelia went downstairs.

"Hello Cornelia. I didn't see you yesterday", Mrs. Hale said as she took a sip of her mug. "Oh, right. Well, the girls and I got carried away with all the homework, mom", Cornelia smiled nervously. "No!", Lilian retorted. _Oh great, leave it to the little pest to ruin everything_, Cornelia thought with a frown. "I woke up at night and I came into your room and you had scrapes on your cheek, hands, and knees! And you weren't sleeping on your bed right", Lilian got up from her chair and put her hands on her hips. "Scrapes? Cornelia, is that true?", Mrs. Hale asked her eldest daughter. "Lilian must be imagining things", Cornelia said nervously. "No! I'm surely sure that it was real!", Lilian pointed her tiny fingers at Cornelia. "Hey! Don't point those lying fingers at me, you little monkey!", Cornelia slapped Lilians pointing hand slightly.

"Cornelia, you even have cover-up in the exact same places Lilian said your scrapes were", Mrs. Hale got up and examined Cornelia's face. "Mom! You actually believe her? I only used it cause of...acne!", Cornelia seemed confindent, but inside she felt anxious and nervous. "Well, at your age, acne does seem to be a problem...well, alright. It was late, Lilian must've been sleepy", Mrs. Hale patted Lilian's head. "Mommy!", Lilian whined. "Listen to mommy", Cornelia stuck out her tounge and smirked. Lilian stomped to her room.

"Well, I'm off to school, mom", Cornelia opened and closed the door before her mother could say anything. Cornelia ran to school. She was almost late, but arrived to her science class 5 minutes late. She crawled over to her chair next to Jason. "Hi Jason, what's going on?", Cornelia whispered. "Hi Cornelia, we get a substitute. Mrs. Lopez is out sick", Jason whispered back. "Class! Settle down! I'm letting you have some free time since Mrs. Lopez didn't leave an assingment, but you can at least be a little less quiet!", the substitute said. The class began to talk normally. Will wasn't there...odd, but I can't do anything about that now.

"Funny, I've never seen that substitute", Cornelia said to Jason. "She said that she was new around here", Jason explained. "Oh, ok. Did Will come at all?", Cornelia looked at Will's empty seat. "No, actually. The last time I saw her was yesterday with you", Jason smiled. Cornelia's lips were tightened into a tense line, _Will never over-sleeps. And when I last saw her in Merridean, she looked fine, she can't be sick...what if the others didn't show either_?."I don't think anything happened to her", Jason assured her. Cornelia looked into his hazel eyes. _His eyes look...different. That look seems so familiar though...could it be?...Nah_, Cornelia smiled and looked away to the talking boys and girls.

"Hey, so who was that guy I met yesterday?", Jason's face went serious again. "Oh, that was Caleb", Cornelia smiled at the mention of his name...the sacred name, she thought. "How do you know him, anyway?", Jason asked. "Well, um...he's...Irma's cousin", Cornelia said quickly. "Irma's cousin? I don't see the resemblance", Jason smiled.

_Irma's cousin? I highly doubt that_, Jason thought, _Cornelia and her friends are hiding something...but what? It seems that when they're not at school, they keep having these meetings and then they just...disappear. I've even tried to call Cornelia, but the reciever always picks up. I know for a fact that girls never have their phones turned off unless they're in a "sorrowful stage". Cornelia has her phone off almost everyday! She seems so peaceful all the time, nothing could be wrong with her...I'm going to find out what's up with Cornelia and Caleb..._

"Um, Jason, are you ok?", Cornelia broke his trans. "Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine", Jason said. Will suddenly came into the room. No one noticed but Cornelia. "Hey Jason, I'm gonna go see if Will's ok", Cornelia stood up. "Yeah, you must be concerned about her", Jason smiled. "Yeah, exactly", Cornelia smiled back and walked towards Will. Will went to go sit in her seat.

"Is everything ok, Will?", Cornelia asked as she sat next to her. "Yeah, it's just that on my way-", Will was actually panting! She was also sweating. Will put her hand on Cornelia's shoulders for support. "Will! What happened?", Cornelia exclaimed softly as she held on to her friend. Will held out her palm weakily to show her to wait a second. Will took a deep breathe and let go of her friend. "Geez, ok. So here's the story...", Will started.

**My mom was sick today, so she told me if I could go on my own to school.** **So I got out of the house and started to walk to school. Totally normal. I saw tons of other kids walking down the sidewalk, but I didn't see you guys. Then all of a sudden, everyone started disappearing. I stopped to look around. The people just faded away, and soon so did everything else! Except me, I was just floating there in nothingness! Then all of a sudden, you guys appear in your guardian form. I looked down, and I was suddenly in guardian form, too. You were just standing there, a few feet from me. Then Matt appeared in between you guys. You guys stretched out your arms like you were possesed and start to whisper, "The Heart of Candracar does not belong. Your leadership is pitiful. We will follow a worthier leader. Hand over the Heart".**

Cornelia's eyebrows rose up. Will looked frightened. Of course, how could she not've been.

**Then Matt stretched out his arm and I felt something beaming inside me, almost like it was going to rip out of my body! Suddenly, I felt something rip out of me, the Heart of Candracar. I fell to the ground on my knees, clutching my own Heart. I felt weaker and weaker. I fell to the floor, and I saw that Matt took the Heart of Candracar in his own palm. He then, out of no where! Got a frog, the same frog he gave me yesterday. He ripped its head off and threw it on the ground! I started to scream and I closed my eyes, hoping it was just a dream...When I opened my eyes, everything was back to normal, I was in an alley, all alone.**

Cornelia saw as tears started to form in Will's eyes, "It was horrible! I felt pain when the Heart went out of me, and even more when Matt just...ripped off the frog! It told me that he didn't like me anymore. I'm just so glad I still have the Heart of Candracar, and that it was all a weird hallusination, but it felt so real!". Cornelia hugged her friend. Will began to sob on her shoulder. Cornelia was just glad that no one was paying attention.

"That is so strange...it couldn't have been real. We know that, but why did that hallusination just...appear?", Cornelia whispered with confusion. "I-I-I don't know. It was just the same as any other morning", Will stammered quietly. "Miss!", Cornelia called to the teacher. The teacher didn't pay attentin, she just nodded. "May Will and I go to the restroom?", Cornelia said over the mob of kids. "Yeah", the teacher said. Jason looked confused and worried that Will was crying and Cornelia was conforting her.

They ran to the restroom, hoping no one would see them. Cornelia opened the door and heard someone also crying. The two girls went inside to see that Hay Lin was sobbing and Irma was rubbing her back to confort her. "Hay Lin is also crying?", Cornelia asked. "Oh, guys! I'm so glad you're here!", Irma sighed. "What happened to Hay Lin?", Will asked while she sobbed quietly.

"I had the weirdest hallusination when I came to school! It was a nightmare!", Hay Lin exclaimed with more tears spilling down her pale cheeks. "That's what happened to Will!", Cornelia said in amazment. "What's Hay Lin's story?", Will whispered.

**I was walking to school, like any other day. I smiled at everyone and waved like any other day. I closed my eyes and breathed in the salty air. I breathed again, but it wasn't the same smell. It smelled...horrible! I opened my eyes quickly and saw that everything had turned black and white except for me! Everything was going slowly. The people had frowns on their faces and mad faces. I got scared. Everyone kept pushing me foward. The people pushed me and pushed me until I reached the ocean. A black ocean! You girls were there, grey and black. You looked mad at me. At the same time, you girls said, "Hay Lin! You are not worthy enough to be the Air Guardian, or our friend! We no longer want to see your face again! Go!". And I fell into a black hole. I began to scream so loud, that I thought China could hear me. I landed on a cold and hard surface. I opened my eyes and saw everything white. I was still in color, but I saw two figures in front of me. One turned, it was Eric! I was so happy, to see him. But when the other one turned, I got so sad and angry! It was another girl, holding his hand. "Eric...what?", I felt tears forming. "Hay Lin, I don't think we should see each other anymore. You're too...old now. I need to move on!", Eric screamed. I started to cry and scream. I closed my eyes, hoping it would all go away! And then I woke up under a big tree, bumping my head on it. **

Hay Lin started to cry even more. "I love Eric, you guys! Mabye I saw into the future! I don't wanna lose him! He's the best thing that's ever happened to me! And the only boy that's ever liked me that I like back!", Hay Lin yelled. "Hey, that's sorta what happened to Will", Cornelia said.

"Something tells me that this isn't a mere coincidence", Irma said seriously as she rubbed Hay Lin's back some more. "And something tells me, Irma...that we're next", Cornelia said seriously.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dun, dun, dun! What are all these hallucinations? Find out in the next chapter! Plz send in reviews, no flames!


	6. The Rocks

Hi! I'm hoping I get more reviews plz! I'd really apreciate it 3. Still, I'm just glad I have faithful reviewers out there! Especially **Hogaboom, happymonkey, and RobStarLovers**. You all are super awsome, Lol. Anywaz, enjoy this chappie!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**After School...**

"Look, it was probably because you guys didn't get enough sleep, that's all", Taranee explained to the girls. "Yeah, mabye, but right now we have to concentrate on going to Meridean", Will said. "Well, then, what are we waiting for?", Irma smiled. "Yeah, come on! Let's go", Hay Lin gestured them to get up from the grass and run towards the portal near the Silver Dragon. The girls began to run until they heard a familiar voice, "Hi Cornelia". Cornelia froze and closed her eyes.She turned to see Jason coming towards her.

"I need to tell you something", they said in unison. "No, you go first", they said in unison again. "Can we postpone the project thing?", they asked in unison. They started to laugh slightly. "Yeah, I have to go to a...friendship thing. Very important", Cornelia held her own hand and smiled. "Yeah, and I have a basketball game, I totally forgot to tell you that", Jason straitened his hair with his hand. "Ok, sorry I can't go, but it's really important. Mabye tomorrow", Cornelia said. "Yeah ok", Jason smiled. From out of no where, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Cornelia", he went off to the auditorium.

"Uuuuh", Hay Lin giggled but was still a little serious. "I can't believe he did that", Cornelia turned around with her heels and blushed. "Why are you blushing?", Irma pointed. "Because no one has ever done that except...", she stopped and thought about what she was saying. "But who, Cornelia, Caleb?", Will put her hands on her hips and grinned."NO! Only my family", Cornelia crossed her arms and blushed even more. "Riiiight, whatever, let's just go", Hay Lin giggled. "Yeah, good idea", Cornelia was happy that Hay Lin changed the subject.

So the girls ran to the portal. When they reached it, they just looked at it. "Ok, are you all ready", Will took out the Heart. "Um, Will?", Cornelia asked silently. "Huh? Oh, what is it Cornelia?", Will put down the Heart of Candracar. "Will, I'm not feeling so good all of a sudden", Cornelia put her hand on her forehead. "What are you feeling?", Will went over to Cornelia and put her arm around her gently. "I feel woozy and dizzy", Cornelia said. "But, Cornelia, you gotta be in full strength to dig under that really hard rock", Taranee said. "I know, I know...never mind, I think I can take it", Cornelia stood up right. "Are you sure?", Will let go and looked at her. "Yeah, let's go W.I.T.C.H. already", Cornelia said.

"Ok", Will went in the middle of the wide circle. "Guardians unite!", Will said. The Heart of Candracar let out a hot pink, blue, orange, green, and silver tear drop. They went from ordinary school girls to Guardians of the Veil. "Yay! I can fly again", Hay Lin hovered in the air and did little spins before spinning into the blue portal. The girls followed. They flew over the poor city of Meridean and saw Caleb and Aldarn talking right outside the entrance to the Infinate City.

"Hi Aldarn, hi Caleb", Taranee said as the girls landed next to them. "Hi girls", Caleb smiled. "So, are you ready to dig, Miss Cornelia?", Aldarn asked. Cornelia took a deep breathe and nodded. "Ok, then follow me", Aldarn and Caleb walked into the Infinate City with the girls behind them. They walked down the stairs and into the crystal room.

The rebels were armed with bows and arrows, sheilds, swords, and all those things. Aldarn led them to a plain, brown, spot on the ground. "This is it", Aldarn stepped away from the ground. The girls turned around and saw the rebels behind them, ready to fight for anything. "Ok then, Taranee you're gonna tell me when to dig up, ok?", Cornelia looked at Taranee. Taranee smiled and nodded, "Don't worry, you can count on me". "Ok, thanks Taranee. Now you guys had better step back", Cornelia held her hands in front of her. The rebels, and the girls made 4 steps back.

Green magic shot from Cornelia's hands and hit the brown floor with a _Bam!_ There was dust everywhere, no one could see. After a few seconds, they could see that Cornelia madea staircase down below. "Cornelia definetly has class", Hay Lin put her hands on her hips and grinned. Caleb, of course, went first. Then followed the guardians and then the rebels. They walked down the staircase and sawa smooth tunnel, leading to Cornelia. She was walking slowly and hitting the rock (not the hard one yet) with her magic.

Some of the rebels had torches lit with fire. They walked silently after Cornelia, but they gave her space in order to not give her pressure or anything. The guardians flew slowly above them, just to make sure everything was ok. I mean, they were GUARDIANS. Aldarn was looking at blueprints of who-knows-what. Finally, Caleb walked behind Cornelia (well, a little closer than the others). "Are you doing ok, Cornelia?", Caleb asked. "Yeah, it's not that hard, but it does take a lot of magic to-WHOA!", Cornelia went backwards and fell into Caleb's arms.

"Stop!", Aldarn ordered the rebels behind him. "Cornelia, what happened?", Caleb knelt down and craddled her head. "I guess we're at the hard rock part. I didn't expect it to come so soon...mabye it was just suddenly", Cornelia said. "Are you sure?", Caleb asked her with concern. "Yeah, let me try again", Cornelia got up and stood in front of the rock. It wasn't brown anymore, it was more of a peach color. Caleb got up and went next to her. "The crystal already?", Taranee flew above them. "Yeah", Cornelia responded. "Hmmm-", Taranee made a map of the underground and the ground with the fire, "-I guess we're going faster than calculated. You have to go extremely slow and silent, ok?". "...Ok, I guess", Cornelia responded.

Taranee flew back to where she was with the others. "Cornelia-", Caleb put his hand on her shoulder gently, "-you sure you're gonna be able to do this?". Cornelia took a deep breath, "I should be able to do this. It was just sudden at first, Caleb, I think I can do this". "Ok, just be careful", Caleb smiled and stepped back. Cornelia smiled and went back to focus on the rock. She put her two fingers on the rock. She slowly slid them down and down until it reached the end of the rock. She snapped her finger and the rock cracked. It then slowly went in half.

"Um, Taranee?", Cornelia stayed stunned at what was in front of her. "Yeah?", Taranee went and flew towards her. "Did you know that under here was a guard room? You know, where they SLEEP!", Cornelia whispered forcefully. Taranee covered her mouth, "No, oh my gosh". Cornelia quickly put the rock back together. "Now what are we gonna do?", Cornelia asked. "We could always dig deeper", Will said. "Ok", Cornelia nodded. She pointed at the floor, her fingers in the shape of a gun. She shot green magic at it and it made a hole. She jumped into it and made it bigger, so everyone could go through.

Cornelia shot a lot of magic at the hard crystal underground. Caleb went in first, then everyone else. He went behind Cornelia, who was sweating already. "Cornelia!", Aldarn went to run to her. Cornelia stopped shooting the green magic and slowly turned to Aldarn. "The rebels and I think that we should continue tomorrow. Do you agree?", Aldarn said. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Cornelia needs to rest right now", Caleb agreed. "Yeah, ok. I was getting tired anyway", Cornelia smiled weakily and flew with the rest of the girls. "Are you coming to Earth, Caleb?", Cornelia flew down to talke to Caleb. "Yeah, actually", Caleb smiled. Cornelia grabbed him and flew with the others out of the Infinate City. "You should rest, Cornelia. You don't have to carry me", Caleb looked up to her in concern. "Nah, don't worry. I'm not that weak", Cornelia smiled. Caleb smiled to himself as they went into the portal.

Will turned the rest of the girls back into human form. "Ok, so now we go home!", Irma put her hands on her head. "Yeah, I have homework to do anyway", Taranee said. "Oh yeah, we have to do that report for Mr. Collins", Hay Lin groaned at the thought. "Aw man! I was gonna go watch Boy Comet right now! But my mom is gonna want me to finish the report right now", Irma slapped her head. "Try doing the stupid science project with Uriah", Will whined. "Well, hey, don't get me depressed. I'm leaving before I start seeing tears", Cornelia waved sweetly and started to walk.

Caleb smiled. He watched as Cornelia went towards the sunset, totally movie style, haha! "Huh?", he said to himself. He saw Cornelia's body fade away and then back. He saw Cornelia stop and look at herself. She then continued to walk. "That was weird", Caleb scratched his head. "What was weird?", Taranee asked. He saw all the girls looking at him. "Oh, nothing. Well, I gotta go", Caleb started to walk the other way quickly. The girls exchanged glances. What's up with that?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sorry, I know the chapter was sorta...off. I promise that the next chapter will be so much better 3. It's because I'm starting to do the next story, the next part to Walkin' In a Winter Wonderland With You. It's gonna be awsome, promise! Please send in reviews, no flames!


	7. Jason's Jealousy

Queen of Hearts is doin' pretty good, thank you guys! I also forgot to mention **Chelsea Wellhord** as my faithful reviewer. She's given me a lot of ideas and stuff. We're awsome penpals, thanks a lot Chelsea Wellhord! So anywayz, enjoy chapter 6!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next day was a Monday, of course. So after school, Cornelia and Jason got together at Cornelia's house to finish the project. It took them about 2 hours to finish all of it. "Yay! We're done! Now all we need to do is the report on how we did it and stuff", Cornelia smiled. "I can do the report, it'll be a piece of cake", Jason said. "Ok, cool", Cornelia said. Jason got his backpack and walked towards the door with Cornelia. "Hey, Cornelia. Me, Eric, and Hay Lin are gonna go watch that new fantasy movie right now at 5:30. You wanna come with us?", Jason asked as Cornelia opened the door. "I totally would go, but I have to do something important right now. I think Hay Lin does too", Cornelia bit her lip. Jason looked a little dissapointed. "Mabye tomorrow?", Cornelia tried to cheer him up. "Ok, I guess so. Even Hay Lin can't do it so, you gotta point. So, I'll see you tomorrow?", Jason stepped down the stairs and looked up at her. Cornelia nodded and waved. Jason left.

At that moment, she heard a bang come from the kitchen window. Cornelia slowly closed the door and walked to it.She leaned on the counter to get a closer look. Nothing. Cornelia shrugged and turned around. She heard the banging again. "What the heck?", Cornelia said to herself and looked back at the window. "Caleb?", Cornelia saw his handsome face at the window. Cornelia opened the kitchen window. "Hi", Caleb smiled and put his hands in his pockets. "Um..hi", Cornelia smiled and crossed her arms on the window, in order to lean better. "Are you ready to dig?", Caleb held out his hand to her. "Yeah", Cornelia smiled and took his hand. Caleb helped her down and closed the window. "Why didn't you just use the door?", Cornelia asked. "Cause normal and pathetic guys would use the door. But I, the rebel leader, want to use the window", Caleb said proudly. "Oh riiiight, I'm sorry Mr. Rebel Leader", Cornelia laughed. Caleb smiled.

Caleb wanted to be the "original one" for Cornelia...which he is. I mean, how many guys do you see walking on the street fights ugly creatures and a snake man everyday? Caleb thought that Jason might get in the way, but right now he didn't care about Jason. He just wanted to be with Cornelia and no one else. "Ok, the nearest portal is sorta far from here", Caleb said (You know, he never let go of her hand(winkwink)). "What about the rest of the girls?", Cornelia asked. "They're already in the Infinate City. They said that you should finish the project with Jason-", Caleb's blood boiled by the saying of his name, "-and then you should go to the Infinate City". "Oh ok. They can't exactly call that a plan. I would've totally loved it if you guys would've called me while I was working with Jason", Cornelia sensed that Caleb had something against her working with Jason...he does have a point.

"You would've?", Caleb held her hand and started walking. "Yeah, I would've. He even invited me to go to the movies with him, Eric, and Hay Lin", Cornelia said. Caleb didn't turn to see her, but his face was red with fury...he didn't want Jason to just take her away from him, "Oh really? Well, what did you tell him?". "I told him that I couldn't go...", Cornelia responded. Instead of being dragged (sorta) by Caleb, she walked up next to him. Caleb's face turned to normal when he felt her come next to him, but his face turned red again when the people around looked at them like they were a couple! He didn't complain though. "Aw, teenage love", they heard a woman say to another woman sitting on a bench. Cornelia and Caleb looked at each other and blushed.

"So, um, where's the portal?", Cornelia looked to the ground, trying to hide her pinkish face. "We're almost there", Caleb responed with a little shakiness in his voice. They walked down a plain grassy part and headed for a basketball court outside with boys playing. When they got closer to the boys, they saw that they knew them...it was none other than Nigel, Eric, Matt, Jason, and Martin (who was trying to catch up with the ball, haha). "Caleb, is the portal past the guys?", Cornelia asked. "Yeah, look, you see that building over there?-", Caleb pointed to a small building not too far from where they were, "-It's right there inside the building". "Ok, good, cause my feet are killing me", Cornelia smiled.

The boys, especially Jason, stopped playing and looked at Cornelia and Caleb walking together hand-in-hand. "Hello Cornelia, who is he?", Martin asked as Cornelia and Caleb stopped by the basketball court. "Martin, this is Caleb. He's Irma's cousin", Cornelia explained. "Irma's cousin? Well you must be a pretty good guy. And it looks like you won Cornelia's heart.I'm Martin, Irma's sweetheart You've probably heard of me", Martin said proudly. Jason held the ball tight in his hands when he heard Martin say that he won her heart. Cornelia and Caleb shared grins, "Oh yeah, Irma talks alot about you". "She does? Oh sweet", Martin smiled wide.

"Hey, do you guys know where Will is?", Matt came over to them with a smile. "Yeah, we're going to see her...where she is...with the others", Cornelia tried to give him a hint. "Oh, I see. Are you and Caleb together now?", Matt asked. Jason's face turned red. "Oh, um...", Cornelia and Caleb stamered. Matt grinned. "Well, uh, we gotta go now. Bye", Caleb said quickly as he and Cornelia started to walk fast. "Bye", the guys said as they started to laugh.

"Dude, Jason, what's up?", Nigel asked him. "You guys play basketball-", Jason thrust the ball into Nigels hands, "-I have something to do". Nigel and the guys looked confused as they saw Jason walk the same direction Cornelia and Caleb were going. "Oh no. I think Jealousy is going to his head", Eric said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I know it's short, but I hope you guys don't hate me. Send in reviews, no flames!


	8. Suprise

It's getting to the good part, you guys! What do you think is gonna happen? Is Jason gonna find Meridean? Well, then what are you waiting for? Don't read this, read the chapter! Enjoy. And remember, send in reviews, no flames!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jason quietly walked behind the two. It made Jason sad and angry at the same time to see them holding hands. He followed them when they went inside the old building. Cornelia and Caleb immediatley let go of hands when the rest of the girls were inside waiting for them. Jason poked one eye from the outside through the door. "Ok, so are you ready, Cornelia?", Will asked. Cornelia nodded._ Ready for what,_ Jason thought. Jason saw Caleb hold out his hand for Will to stop. Jason felt butterflies in his stomach. He quickly left the open door and went to the window instead. Just in time, because Caleb had looked where Jason was and saw nobody. _Close call, but what are they gonna do that's so secret?_, Jason looked closley.

He saw Will take out a pink crystal and held it out. _What the heck is that?_, Jason thought. The girls made a wide circle around Will. Will closed her eyes as the crystal let out a bright, pink light. "Guardians unite!", Will shouted. A hot pink, blue, orange, green, and silver tear drop swirled around the crystal. Jason's eyes went wide. What was happening? He saw Caleb just standing there...like he was used to seeing this. _What's happening!_, he thought in panic. He stopped thinking and saw the grassy-green tear drop go to Cornelia. It swirled around her and the green teardrop got bigger and cacooned Cornelia in it. Jason could only see her shadow in it.

Jason stood up completely and stared in wonder at what was happening. The swirls of light started to spin with the girls in it. Suddenly there wasa really bright light. It blinded Jason for a few seconds, then he could see.

"Energy!"

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

Jason felt his stomach do a lot of backflips when he saw Cornelia in front of him. He thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him or something. He rubbed his eyes and looked at her again._ I must be crazy_, he thought in amazment. He saw the girls fly, yes fly, up the stairs, with Caleb behind them...but not flying. After a few seconds he heard a weird noise and then silence. He quietly went into the building. After he heard nothing but silence, he went up the stairs and saw Irma and Hay Lin looking at the portal. "Irma...I think someone saw us", Hay Lin said quietly. Her wings fluttered. "No one could've possibly seen us, we do this all the time. Don't worry, Hay Lin. Now come on, let's go", Irma put her arm around Hay Lin playfully. They both jumped into the portal.

Jason, his eyes wide, walked slowly towards the blue portal. He put his hand through it and got sucked in. After a few seconds of screaming he landed in a sort of junk yard. "Where am I?", Jason asked himself quietly. The sky was as dark as night, and the castle freaked him out. He got out of his trance and saw Hay Lin's long ponytails go into a barrel and close the door. Jason looked confused but went in anyway. He opened the door and closed it.

The walls were green and had fire on the sides. "I didn't know barrels were so spacious", Jason said quietly. He looked foward and saw Hay Lin's pony tails again. He quickly went down the curving stairs. When he thought everything was going fine, he saw a really big and scary looking blue guy in front of him. "Who are you! What are you doing here!", the big blue thing said sternly and angrily. "I-uh-um-I-", Jason tried to speak but was too afraid. "Hey Vathek, for the minings we-you!", Caleb walked in and looked angrily at Jason. Jason just stared in shock. "How'd you get here?", Caleb came in front of Jason's face.

"Caleb, what's-", Will came in and stared. "Jason? Wha-what?", Will came towards him. "What are you guys?", Jason stepped back. Will slapped her forehead. "This is just like when your boyfriend found out, huh?", Caleb grinned at Will. "Jason, we'll explain later. You're here and you can't go back without us. Come on", Will grabbed his arm and dragged him to the Infinate City. Caleb, Will, and Jason went through the crowd of rebels and went with the other guardians.

"Jason?", Cornelia gasped. "Corne-", Jason blinked fast in order to see if what she saw before was real. His mind wasn't tricking with him before, she really did look more beautiful than she usually did. Cornelia saw that and turned pinkish. She looked away. She couldn't help it. Caleb crossed his arms and made an angry face at Jason. Jason didn't notice though.

"What? How did he get here?", Irma hid behind Hay Lin. "I told you we were being watched", Hay Lin put her hands on her hips. "Right now we have something more important to do", Taranee said. "Yeah, you're right. We have to do this now. Jason-", Will turned to Jason,"-long story short, me, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin are Guardians of the Veil. We protect Earth and this world called Merridean from an evil ruler named Phobos. We have the powers over the elements of nature; energy, water, fire, earth, and air", Will looked serious and was explaining quickly. Jason was listening but couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Right now, you're going to have to stay with me becaue Cornelia has to do something really important right now", Will explained. "You would've put Jason with Cornelia if she didn't have to do anything?", Caleb mumbled angrily. Jason nodded.

"Alright, everyone bring your weapons! We plan to bring Elyon back from her brother!", Caleb ordered. Jason looked confused. "Oh, and Caleb-", Will grinned, "-yeah, he's a rebel leader". Jason's eyes went wide. He looked at Caleb. He was standing like a leader, firm and tall and ready to fight. Jason saw Cornelia go up to him in the little platform. She told him something in a worried face. He smiled and told her something back. Cornelia smiled and then went next to a hole. Jason saw all the rebels go with Cornelia.

"Ok, Jason, I'm gonna have to carry you", Will said. "Uh, carry me?", Jason asked. "Yeah, cause we're gonna have to fly", Will said. He looked back to the hole and saw nothing but rebels going in. He felt he was being lifted from the ground. He looked up and saw Will flying. They went into the hole with the other rebels. When he and Will were in the tunnel, he saw Cornelia blasting green things at the rock, digging. "So, Cornelia has the power of Earth?", Jason asked. "Yes, she's making a hole so that we can go under Phobos' castle", Will explained. _Wow, who would've thought Cornelia goes through all that besides school_, Jason thought.

* * *

Cornelia started to sweat as she used all the magic she had to break through the hard crystal-like rock. "Taranee! Where are we?", Cornelia yelled from all the crumbling in front of her. "Just keep digging, we're almost there", Taranee yelled back. Cornelia thrust her hands further, even more green magic shot out. She let out more magic, but it only made it harder. "I...can't...go...anymore!", Cornelia yelled before she stopped shooting magic and collapsed. "Cornelia!", Jason and Caleb yelled. Caleb went over to Cornelia's weak body. She was breathing hard. 

"Calm down, sh sh", Caleb touched her forehead. Will tried to fly over there and see what was happening, but Irma stopped her. Will looked confused at Irma. "Let the lovebirds do their thing alright?", Irma grinned. Jason looked at Irma and then looked at Caleb angrily. Caleb looked at Cornelia, who's body started to glow green. Caleb leaned his head back to see what would happen. It looked like an astrol drop was forming or something because it looked like the same process. When the double was fully complete, they saw that it wasn't an astrol drop of Cornelia's human form, but her Guardian form! The real Cornelia was left in human form and her Guardian self went to a seperate body.

"My other self needs to rest, I'll finish this", Guardian Cornelia said(I'm gonna call her GC, ok?). Caleb craddled her head, "What about the real Cornelia?". "Cornelia needs to rest. I got out of her by suprise. You see, that crystal has a magic effect on non-magic people. In this case it was Cornelia's human form. Right now, she is in a deep transe. She cannot open her eyes just yet", GC explained. Caleb craddled her head and put his forehead gently on top of hers.

"Why are you talking like you're not a part of Cornelia?", Jason asked. "He just got here and he's already asking questions we would ask", Irma whispered to Hay Lin. "Because I don't really look like this. I am, like you all have seen, a green drop of Earth Energy. Yet, since I have been given to Cornelia, I am given the appearance of her", GC said. Aldarn and Caleb shared glances and then nodded. "Alright, we will continue", Caleb ordered. GC walked up to the crystal and started to destroy the rock by just walking.

"You know, I didn't know they could do that", Taranee said. "Yeah, I know. It's totally freaky. But awsome! Hard to belive I got another me in me! Well besides the astrol drop, right?", Hay Lin giggled. "This is going to get hard to get used to", Jason said. "You're just gonna see this once, then you can't come here anymore", Will said. "What? Why not? This place is cool", Jason asked. "Cool? Oh, wait till you meet Lizard Face", Taranee put her hands on her hips(yes their still hovering). "Lizard Face?", Jason repeated. "Yeah, Lizard Face. You're so gonna wish you never came", Hay Lin replied. "Yeah, and besides Jason, no one is supposed to know that we're Guardians of the Veil. You cannot tell ANYONE", Will explained. "Ok...and if I did, no one would believe me anyway", Jason replied. "Exactly", Irma nodded.

"Taranee!", Aldarn said from ahead. "Oh right, coming!", Taranee flew over to Aldarn. Aldarn had a map of how they were going to get to the castle and all the measurements. "We're right here-", Aldarn pointed to the end of the tunnel in the map, "-so now, we dig up?". Taranee looked at the map again, "We dig up". "Wait, before we do, we have to make sure everyone is ready", Caleb walked to them. He was carrying Cornelia in his arms(Yeah, sorta like bridal style...only she's asleep). All the rebels put on the sheilds and took out their swords and they all nodded. "Ok, now we're ready to fight. You guys go ahead", Caleb started to walk the opposite direction. "What? Where are you going?", Aldarn asked. "I'm not putting Cornelia in danger, especially when she has no power and she's in a transe. I'm taking her to the Infinate City", Caleb didn't look back, he just kept walking.

Will flew down with Caleb and put Jason down. "I can stay with her", Jason offered. Caleb stopped and looked at him with a "I don't think so, you're crazy to think I'd leave her with you" face. "You have no choice. You have to go battle and I can't go, Will won't let me go", Jason said. "You've got a lot of nerve, kid", Caleb looked at him straight in the eyes. "I'm not intimidated", Jason replied with no show of fear in his eyes. The guardians turned to look at the little argument going on. Will flew up, knowing that this wasn't going to be pretty.

"You should be intimidated", Caleb replied. "Well, I'm not. You think I'm a little wimpy school boy, well you're wrong", Jason replied. "Well, compared to me, you're still just a school boy, Jason", Caleb wanted to punch him right then and there, but he couldn't. He had Cornelia in his arms. "Well-", Jason kicked Caleb in the stomach so simply and fast, but it worked. Jason somehow managed to get Cornelia in his arms. Caleb looked suprised. Jason grinned, "-I wouldn't be so sure about that".

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dun dun dun! Omg! This is total drama! Who's gonna get Cornelia? Caleb or Jason. You're just gonna have to wait. Send in reviews no flames!


	9. Caleb VS Jason

I FINALLY GOT MY STUPID COMPUTER TO LET ME UPDATE! YAY! NOW YOU GET TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! YAY! Hahahaha! Hey so anywayz, enjoy and send tonz of reviews! no flames, ok?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Caleb was still on the ground, suprised at what had just happened. "How did you do that?", Caleb asked. "Being the science wiz isn't all that bad. I know every human body's weakness. I just hit the right spot that was near your stomach. It seemed to have worked", Jason said with Cornelia still in his arms. Caleb got up, rebel style, "I plan to finish this today. My men will fight well on top, but I have something much more important to fight for. I wasn't going to, but you just pushed me over the line". Caleb held up his fists. "Bring it on", Jason looked angry and prepared.

"Hold it!", Will came flying between the two. "You-", Will pointed to Jason, "-you're supposed to go to the Infinate City. And you-", she pointed to Caleb, "-are supposed to be up there fighting". "Will, I think that my men are ready enough to fight. Besides, Aldarn is the leader right now. I have something more important to take care of", Caleb responded. Will looked at Jason. "This is your choice, you guys. Do you seriously wanna get injured just because of nothing?", Will asked. "Nothing?", the boys said in unison. "This isn't nothing!", Jason said sternly. Will looked down for a second and then went over to Jason. "At least give me Cornelia", Will held out her hands. Jason slowly handed Cornelia to Will.

Will then flew with Cornelia up into the castle, leaving Jason and Caleb alone. Jason ran towards him and tried to hit him, but Caleb blocked him. "This is going to be so hard for you", Caleb said as he pushed him away. Jason knelt down on one knee and his hands placed on the ground. Then he disappeared. "What?", Caleb looked both ways before he felt a pain through his back and fell. "Nah, it won't be so hard", Jason was behind him. "I don't know what the heck you are, but I'm not going to fall", Caleb got up again. Caleb gave him a kick and Jason stumbled.

"Why can't you just let her go?", Jason asked as he jumped and kicked. "Why don't you!", Caleb blocked the kick and punched him. Jason groaned and fell to the ground. "I saw her..first", Jason groaned. "You wish, lover boy. I met her way before you did", Caleb responded as he stood in front of him. Jason closed his eyes and swung his feet, causing Caleb to fall as well. Jason stood up and put his foot on top of him.

"Now it's over", Jason said. "No it's not!", Caleb grabbed his foot and swung him to one side. Jason threw a yellow light at Caleb. Caleb fell to the floor, "What are you? No one from Earth can have light powers like that". "I..don't know", Jason looked at his glowing yellow hands. "I've seen that before..", Caleb tried to remember. When he did, his eyes went wide, "Ok, tell me your full last name". "Why the heck do you wanna know that?", Jason asked. "Just tell me!", Caleb said with inpatience. "Jason Jacaman Solchaga Brown-", Jason started. "Wait stop!", Caleb stood up. "Did you say Brown?", Caleb asked. "Yeah, what about it?", Jason asked.

**(People, in my story Elyon's last name is still Brown. Her "parents" took the real last name of the royal family, ok? Don't jump to conclusions)**

Caleb stared at Jason, "You're related to Elyon?". "How do you know about Elyon? She's my closest cousin..well not so close, but the closest..now that I think about it, I haven't seen her in about a year", Jason asked suprised. Caleb got closer to him, "Elyon is who we're fighting to get". Jason looked confused. "Elyon is the rightful heir to the Meridean throne! She is a princess of Merridean! She has yellow powers of light! You have them too!", Caleb said. "I do? So..I wasn't born on Earth? **(Thank you corniXcaleb!)**" Jason asked. "No, but how did you get to Earth?", Caleb asked with a serious face. "I don't know, I have a brother, I have a lot of cousins that I see almost everyday, and-", Jason stopped."I can't be from here..", Jason started, "..but that doesn't mean that I can't use these awsome powers on you!". Jason shot another light at him. Caleb groaned as he fell to the floor. "I guess being related to her isn't so bad", Jason said to himself.

Caleb was still on the floor with his eyes closed as he heard Jason talking to himself. _He's strong and powerful, but I can't give up..I am also a strong, I am a rebel leader! Then why am I holding back?..I am never going to win Cornelia if I keep holding back, but I can't help it! I don't wan him to go home with a black and tell his parents 'A rebel leader from another world punched me for a girl'_, Caleb thought. _..Well that girl is really special, so I'm not holding back anymore_, Caleb stood up.

Now Jason was glowing with yellow light. When Caleb ran to him, he immediatley stopped; the power was too much. "Jason! You have to stop! Your powers will soon get out of your control!", Caleb screamed from all the noise Jason was making with his powers. "Out of control? What are you talking about? I have full control of my powers, you just don't want to get beaten by a so called 'school boy'", Jason screamed back. "No seriously!", Caleb screamed as he went to his knees. Jason's glow started to grow and he was hovering in the air. With a gesture, Jason sent a big bolt of light to Caleb. Caleb blacked out and crashed to the wall.

Jason, on the other hand, couldn't control his power anymore. He was loosing control. His own powers sucked him in and he disappeared with a loud _Boom! _and a flash of light; although Caleb couldn't see it.

"Will, where is he?", Cornelia asked Will. Her guardian form had already joined with her a few minutes ago. "He's down there", Will pointed to the hole. "I'm gonna try and straighten this out", Cornelia looked at Will with a serious face. Will nodded and went to help the other rebels.

Cornelia flew down to the floor and called out Caleb's name a few times through the echoy tunnel. She scanned the tunnels as she flew and then saw Caleb, crashed to the wall and blacked out. "Caleb!", she yelled and flew to him and knelt beside him. She craddled his head and listened for a heart beat. "It's faint! Oh no! And he's badly injured", Cornelia bit her lip. Tears were already threatening to spill out. "Caleb you have to wake up! Please, you can't leave us here", Cornelia said with tears rolling down her pale cheeks. "Meridean needs you", Cornelia brushed the hair out of his closed eyes. "Earth needs you", she brushed her hand gently over his pale cheeks. "The Guardians need you", Cornelia whispered. "..I need you", with that Cornelia gently pressed her lips to his.

Shewas startled when she felt two arms gently wrapping her waist. She even felt...Caleb was kissing her back! Cornelia parted and smiled wide when she saw his eyes opening and smiling back at her with a dreamy smile. Cornelia blushed furiously. Caleb sat up and rubbed his head. "Are you ok?", Cornelia asked. "Turns out Jason was really from Meridean", Caleb said. "What?", Cornelia looked suprised. "Believe it. He's related to Elyon, he has the same yellow power she does. He hit me with it and I blacked out", Caleb said. "Oh my gosh! Well, where'd he go?", Cornelia looked around. "I don't know, I remember telling him to stop using his powers; that he was getting out of control. He wouldn't listem to me. Who knows where his powers sent him", Caleb said as he stood up.

"The important thing is that you're ok. I was so worried", Cornelia breahted as tears rolled down. Caleb knelt down and grabbed her hands to help her up. He lifted her up and took away the tears from her eyes. "Hey hey, I'm right here", Caleb said gently trying to calm her down. Cornelia looked into his eyes. "Now nothing can seperate us", Caleb leaned in close to her. Cornelia smiled in relief and kissed him again. Cornelia wrapped her arms around his neck and Caleb around her waist.

After what seemed like hours, they broke apart and held each other. "You wanna know a secret?", Cornelia asked silently. "Ok, what's your secret?", Caleb said silently and smiled. "I love you, Caleb", Cornelia said witha smile. "I love you, too", Caleb cupped her cheek. "Hello? Cornelia? Caleb? Jason?", they heard Hay Lin's faint voice. "Come on, we have to go", Cornelia stood behind him. "Ok, but-", Caleb turned around and kissed her again, "-ok, now you can go". Cornelia smiled and lifted him up.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Happy ending for the chapter! There's one more chapter left, so be prepared. Send in reviews, no flames!


	10. I Will Return Someday

Aw, the day has finally come, folks. The last chapter, AW! Haha! I have to say that I really enjoyed writting it, it was fun, lol. So please, just for this last chapter, send lotz of reviews, no flames. Enjoy and thanx, reviewers!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It had been a few hours since Phobos had died from the battle and now everything in Merridean was beautiful and Elyon was now queen. "Oh wow, that was a huge battle, I need to relax", Elyon sighed as she sat on a bench outside in the beautiful garden. "No suprises, no nothing. Just relaxing out here", Elyon smiled. Suddenly a bright burst of light appeared in front of her and Jason stood in front of her in a quick and freaky flash. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!", Elyon screamed. Elyon had stood up from the scare and was now face-to-face with Jason.

"Oh my god...is that you Jason?", Elyon smiled wide, showing her bright teeth. "Elyon? Oh my god!", Jason gave Elyon a huge hug. "I guess you got some of the powers too, huh?", Elyon laughed. "This is so weird", Jason laughed as well. They let go of each other and sat down. "So what have you been up to, cousin?", Jason asked. "Oh nothing, I'm into the 'queen' thing now", Elyon smiled. "So does this make me, like,a prince or something?", Jason smiled. Elyon laughed.

* * *

"In conclusion, the mucsels and bones work together",Cornelia explained. Cornelia and Jason presenting their projects. The class clapped loudly for their presentation. "Well done, Mr. Jacaman and Miss Hale. You outdid yourselves; I will give you an A+", Mrs. Lopez smiled from the back seat. "Yes!", Cornelia and Jason cried in joy. They gave each other a high five. Jason carried the project back to their desk.

"Next is Uriah and Will, please", Mrs. Lopez said. Will and Uriah stood up and went to the front. Uriah was holding the sorta sloppy project in his ugly hands and Will cleared her throat. "Fellow class mates, Uriah and I made this project in exactly 2 hours, so please excuse the really messy glue marks", Will smiled nervously. She started to explain everything, Uriah only holding it and looking around findind a distraction. There was an awkward silence surrounding the room when she stopped talking. "Thank you, let's go already!", Uriah said in frustration and both went to sit down. Everyone clapped. Will sunk down on her chair from the embarrasment. "Well, that was...nice. I'll give you a B", Mrs. Lopez said.

"So, Cornelia...everything is cool...you know, between us?", Jason asked, feeling embarrased. Cornelia nodded, "But you have to promise you won't tell anyone". "Yeah, I promise", Jason smiled. The bell rang. "Class dismissed. Have a nice weekend", Mrs. Lopez waved and went to her big desk. The kids rushed to their lockers and out the school.

"You're cool, Cornelia. Not a lot of people would let that...go, you know?", Jason smiled as they walked towards the gates. Cornelia was about to speak when Hay Lin called out to her."Yo Corny, are you coming to my house? We're gonna watch the horror movie marathon on channel 2", Hay Lin called out from the field of Sheffield Institue. "Yeah, duh", Cornelia smiled. Jason stayed where he was to smile as Cornelia walked a few steps to her friends. "Oh and Caleb is coming", Taranee grinned. "An even bigger duh", Cornelia laughed."And guess what?", Will grinned. "What?", Cornelia asked. "He's right behind you", Will grinned even wider.

Cornelia turned to Caleb's embrace, "Hi". "Oh my gosh, total suprise. I thought you were gonna be with the rebels to 'party' until you came with us at 7", Cornelia returned his hug. "Yeah, well, I wanted to spend more time with you guys", Caleb smiled. "Yeah, cause we're awsome", Irma winked.Caleb and Cornelia let go of each other and smiled sweetly. "Ahem", Jason coughed. Caleb looked back and turned his whole self. He looked extremely macho (lol). "Caleb", Jason's eyes narrowed. "Jason", Caleb frowned. "Guys?", Will stepped in between them with threatening eyes.

Caleb sighed, "Ok, I'm...sorry, Jason. I should've been nicer". "Me, too. I'm sorry. It was very immature of us. Let's start again, ok?", Jason extended his hand. Caleb smiled at him and shook his hand. "Yay!", Cornelia skipped next to Caleb and smiled at Jason. "I'm sorry if I came between you two", Jason blushed. "It's ok, Jas", Cornelia smiled. "Yeah, we'll forgive you", Caleb nodded. "Thanks", Jason smiled widely. "Hey Jason, you wanna join us for Horror Marathon night?", Hay Lin offered. Jason shook his head with a smile. "Thanks a lot, Hay Lin, but I promised Elyon I would go visit her today. Very long story, don't ask", Jason smiled. "Elyon? Elyon Brown?", Irma asked with her eyebrows up. "Yeah, turns out they're related", Caleb explained. "Ooohh...freaky", Irma shivered but smiled.

"We'll see you around, Jason", Will smiled as the group started to walk off the grounds. Cornelia quickly ran back and kissed Jason's cheek, "You're such a good sport, Jas". Jason smiled widely. Cornelia waved and ran back to hold Caleb's arm. "Oh, don't think it's over, Cornelia. I'll be back for you...and Caleb will be gone. You'll see", Jason grinned and started to fade away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I'm so sorry if it was short, but it was ok, right? I thought the Elyon and Jason thing was funny, lol. So I bid you all good-bye and I hope to talk to you all soon! You'll be seeing my name in different stories now, lol. Bye! Thanx a bundle!

LoveRose


End file.
